


Heat

by Nikki_Hu13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hu13/pseuds/Nikki_Hu13
Summary: Jasper has been a part of the Crystal Gems for almost 6 months, since then they have shared many new experiences together ;)Jasper is in heat and her lovely Pearl has organized are surprise for her.Inspired by Jaxxxker's Lovely piece on Tumblr.https://jaxxxker.tumblr.com/post/172714352867/honestly-i-never-expected-those-silly-shifting





	Heat

Beads of sweat trickle down to the small of Jasper's muscular back, ever since she reformed on earth her heat has been the most intense she has ever experienced, an insatiable desire to breed, as Pearl described it. 

Since then Pearl and Jasper have been having sex at least 3 times a day, to try and sooth the ache between her thighs. If Pearl were to be completely honest with her, Jasper knows she would say she is completely spent, but Pearl was was so prideful and loved Jasper so much she wanted to satisfy her at any moment, to help her ease the ache to breed. 

Pearl advised Jasper that she had arranged a special surprise for her and to wait in the heart of the temple for her to come and woo her. Jasper waited for her near an active lava vent, she was bent over, peering into the burning hot pool, when she felt a pair of large hands run across her back and to her stomach, startled she spun quickly around to see Pearls beautiful eyes, but she was different, larger, Pearl spoke.

"Jasper I'm sorry to have taken you by surprise, I know I may look at little... different, do you like it?" 

Pearl's sultry tone already had Jasper in a frenzy, she looked to her beautiful Pearl, her form voloputous, hair wild, and breast heavy. Jasper gasped at the sight, she looked just like the quartz herself. Jasper stammered.

"P-Pearl? You look just like me... you're so... Big." Pearl chuckled "I assume you like it then? We shifted ourselves just like you." 

Pearl closed the distance between them, her large clawed fingers gently grazing over the skin on Jaspers neck, going up and wrapping into her wild mane. Pearl planted kisses on the quartz neck, sending shivers through Jaspers body, she cooed and sighed heavily, the heat rapidly beginning to grow inside her body the more Pearl kissed her. Pearl kissed her way up to Jaspers ear, she nibbled and sucked her lobe, then softly spoke.

"Mmm you're so perfect, I think it's time for your surprise now, don't you think?"

Pearl planted a long deep kiss on her quartz lips, lightly grazing her bottom lip with her new pointy fangs. Pearl pulled away, Jasper growled slightly from the loss of contact. Jasper then spoke confused. 

"Wait... Earlier you said we?" Pearls voice cut her off. "Garnet! Amethyst! You can come out now!" 

The two crystal gems appeared out of the shadows, both resembling Pearls form. Amethyst had a sly grin on her face, Garnet looked pleased as she already knew the outcome of this event. They all crowded around her, Jaspers face was already flushed. Amethyst smiled and said.

"Don't worry J we got you, were like professionals after all." Garnets cool tone joined Amethyst's "Jasper, we are going to take care of your problem, if that's ok with you?" Jasper relaxed and looked to Pearl, she nodded before Jasper exclaimed loudly. "Lets do this!" 

In a flash of brilliant light all of their uniforms were gone, Pearl was setting Jasper down on her knees, kissing and whispering compliments into her ear. Jasper never looked away from Pearl, holding her shoulder as she knelt, legs spread, Jaspers juices began running down her thighs. 

Amethyst had began to kiss Jaspers neck and shoulders lightly bitting and sucking, her hands wandered down to Jaspers pert ass, Amethyst cupped it in her large hand and squeezed, Jasper moaned and Amethsyt grinned and chuckled slightly. 

Garner had taken residence in front of Jasper, she scratched her claws lightly down her torso, then teasingly drawing little circles around the quartz nipples, Jasper bit her lip and started bucking her hips slowly looking for that extra friction she so desperately needed. 

Pearl smiled and kissed her beautiful quartz, running a hand through her hair she gripped tightly, Jasper's mouth dropped open letting a primal moan escape through their kiss, Pearl brought her free hand to cup Jaspers chin, she whispered into Jaspers ear.

"Garnet is going to fuck you now, but I want you to keep your eyes here with me, otherwise Ill make her stop." 

Jasper nodded mouth a gap she peered into Pearls eyes. Garnet slid a hand around Jaspers waist to hold her, reaching around she gripped one of Jaspers breasts, she pinched her nipple between her fingers, Garnets free hand roamed down the quartz body, achingly slow, Jasper whimpered as Garnet slid her fingers over her soaking mound, she stroked her sensitive clit moving in small circles, making sure to lube up her fingers generously with Jaspers juices.

Garnet slid two fingers down to Jaspers slick opening, plunging them inside; the quartz shook and shuddered to the new sensation, her moans coming freely now. Garner pumped slowly in and out of Jaspers pussy. Jasper growled and brought her free hand down to her clit and began massaging it quickly, begging for release. Amethyst slid a hand over Jaspers torso and gropped her other breast before pulling away Jaspers hand for her clit. 

"Nah ahh, not just yet J. P told us to make sure you don't touch yourself. But P did tell me you got a few kinks I'd be happy to help with." 

With that Amethsyt kissed Jaspers shoulder before biting down hard. Jasper cried out, Amesthyst had no intention of letting go as she began to suck the wound. Pearl kissed Jasper and began to tell her how perfect she was, Jasper could hardly contain herself, she felt as though the heat was melting her. Garnet began pumping three fingers rapidly in and out of Jaspers pussy while using her thumb to rub her clit in circles. 

Pearl could feel Jaspers heart race, she knew she was close, she held her beautiful quartz in her hands. Garnet began to curl her fingers inside Jasper still pumping them furiously in and out. 

"Come for us, Jasper, please come for me." Pearl cooed into Jaspers ear.

Jasper felt the heat explode inside her body, she cried out moaning their names as she rode Garnets fingers, riding out her orgasms one after the other. She shook and shuddered, panting she was spent. She fell backwards onto Amethyst, and began to laugh, tears in her eyes. Pearl and Garnet joined them on the ground. They all cuddled around Jasper, giving her kisses. 

"I can't believe we've never done that before!" Jasper exclaimed. "Well I certainly hope that helped your heat, Jasper. I'm sure we can do it again if you'd like." Pearl stated before planting kisses on the quartz head. "Only if we can be you, next time. How about it guys?" Amethyst chimed in. "Ohh yeah!" Garnet then chuckled, "Absolutely."


End file.
